CS12: Próbuj ponownie/Anuluj
Pit: Stójcie Reszta: Hm? Pit: Kayden miał farta, ale jest na pewno osłabiony, a Rex nie może walczyć, czy pokona nas wszystkich? Mag Mel: Na pewno nie, ale ja tak Adi: Co? Skąd ty tutaj Mag Meneli: No cóż, chcę was tylko zniszczyć, a teraz koniec gadania, zaczynamy walkę Ami: Czy z wami to tylko walki? Elfin: Ami, to chłopaki... z nimi to tylko walki! Mag Mel: Nie płacz, KO! BB! BS! Executia Razenoid Alex: Executia? Adi: Chodź Alex, rozdzielamy się, niech oni rozwalą mietka Alex i Dancer pobiegli w stronę Kaydena, a tymczasem Mei, Ami i Pit zostali by walczyć z Mag Melem, który był całkowicie pewien swojej wygranej Ami: Dostaniesz za tekst o płakaniu, BB! BS! Elfin! Elfin: O, tak! Obiecuję ci! To będzie szybsze i bardziej bezbolesne niż myslisz! Ha, ha! Mei: BB!BS! Tara Tara: Załatwimy ich! Prawda Elfin?! Elfin: Się wie, siostro! Pit: BB! BS! Lightnoid, Linehalt Razenoid 100 000 punktów mocy ETZL 37 700 punktów mocy Ami: Ehhh..... czy wy wszyscy zawsze musicie mieć strasznie duże poziomy mocy? Mag Mel: Zacznijcie w końcu walczyć, SMA! Cios Apokalipsy Razenoid 150 000 punktów mocy ETZL 400 punktów mocy Pit: SMA! Odbicie zaklęcia Razenoid 50 000 punktów mocy ETZL 75 400 punktów mocy Mei: Rairiki, grad błskawic wiatru Razenoid 39 000 punktów mocy ETZL 86 400 punktów mocy Mag Mel: SMA! Wytrzymałość meteorytu Razenoid 139 000 punktów mocy ETZL 46 400 punktów mocy Osa: Co? Pit: A skąd tu Osa? Elfin: Już mnie boli głowa od tych niespodzianek... CZY WRESZCIE MOŻEMY ZACZYNAC BITWE?!!!!! Osa: Nic nie widzieliście Osa nagle zniknął Mag Mel: SMA! Ogień meteoru Razenoid 179 000 punktów mocy ETZL 6 400 punktów mocy Ami: SMA! Diamentowe serce! Razenoid 139 000 punktów mocy ETZL 46 400 punktów mocy Ami: Piękna anulacja, Elfin! Elfin: Dzięx! Pit: SSMA! Diamentowa furia Razenoid 124 000 punktów mocy ETZL 171 400 punktów mocy Mag Mel: SMA! Krzywe zwierciadło Razenoid 248 000 punktów mocy ETZL 85 700 punktów mocy Mei: SMA! Styl Tanaki, zdmuchnięcie Mag Mel: SMA! Mega Kopia, Odbicie zaklęcia Razenoid 248 000 punktów mocy ETZL 5 700 punktów mocy Ami: Nasza kolej! SMA!!! Styl Moy, Diaxowy topor!!!!! Razenoid 248 000 punktów mocy ETZL 15 700 punktów mocy Pit: Lightnoid, teraz masz domenę Subterra? Linehalt: Ja jestem Pyrusem Tara: Ja darkusem Elfin: A ja czysta (xD) Mag Mel: Coś mi się wydaję, że przegraliście Pit: Nie tak szybko Mag Mel: Co? Pit: Venexix wzywam cię Mag Mel: A więc tak chcesz grać, Krakix do mnie Krakix i Venexix zaczęli walczyć, a akcja przeniosła się do Alex i Adiego, którzy właśnie dobiegli do Kaydena Kayden: A? To znowu wy? Alex: Oddawaj nam Rexa Kayden: Był ledwo od zabicia was, a tego chciał uniknąć, dlatego was chronię Alex: Jaaaaassneeeeeee Elfin: Ami! Załatwmy tego klauna! Wymiotowac mi sie chce jak sie na niego gapie!!! Ami: Mee too!!! Adi: Dobra oddawaj go! Kayden: Nie - rzucił moim ciałem o ziemię - Odwalcie się od nas, w końcu zaczęliśmy się dogadywać, t-to mój brat, spadajcie, we dwóch musimy dokończyć to co zaczęliśmy Alex i Adi: eeeeeeeeee? Ami: Wiesz co koles! Odrąbało ci i tyle! Oddaj Rexa, albo nieprzyjemnie skończysz! Kayden: Ale się boje! Oduczę was smarkacze wtykać nos w nie swoje sprawy, KO! BB! BS! Kejrax, tylko ma być boleśnie Kejrax: Hahahaha, z chęcią Alex: BB! BS! Werna dołóż mu Adi: BB! BS! Leonidas Kejrax 40 000 punktów mocy WL (Werna i Leonidas) 20 000 punktów mocy Kayden: SMA! Podniebny ventus Kejrax 55 000 punktów mocy WL 20 000 punktów mocy Adi: Haos nieziemskie światło Kayden: 2-SMA! Osłona Aquosa plus Kejrax, niszczyciel świata Kejrax 150 000 punktów mocy WL 20 000 punktów mocy Alex: SMA! Tornado wiru Kejrax 150 000 punktów mocy WL 170 000 punktów mocy Adi: SMA! Aquos fala tsunami Kayden: SMA! Kejrax, indissolubiles aqua Kejrax 175 000 punktów mocy WL - 730 000 punktów mocy Alex: SMA! Kwazar nieskończoności Kejrax 150 000 punktów mocy WL 170 000 punktów mocy Kayden: Jesteście jak natrętnę muchy, dajcie mi spokój, 3-SMA! Gwiezdny pancerz X, plus Neo legena maskus X, plus Kejrax, exterminatore mundorum Kejrax 1 020 000 punktów mocy WL 20 000 punktów mocy Adi: Co? Jak to możliwe, że sam tak łatwo zdobywa tyle punktów? Kejrax: To już was koniec Leonidas: Co się dzieje? Werna: Nie mogę sie ruszyć Alex: Ha? Kayden: Kejrax ma nieograniczony potencjał, milion punktów mocy pozwala mu dowolnie kształtować rzeczywistość Alex: To nie fer? Kayden: Wy jesteście nie fer, ale już nie długo, Kejrax usuń z ich pamięci Rexa Alex: Że co? Kejrax: Buahahahahaha, było mnie nie doceniać, ale spokojnie, przegrana z rąk najpotężniejszego bakugana we wrzechświecie to żadna hańba Kayden: Skończycie mi się naprzykszać, cieszcie się, bo równie dobrze Kejrax mógłby usunąć was z rzeczywistości Adi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA, won z mojego umysłu Kejrax: Co ty tam trzymasz w głowie, hahahahahahahahaha, zabawne, ale chwila nie opieraj się to łatwiej będzie mi usunąć ci wspomnienia, a ciebie będzie mniej bolało Adi: Spadaj - jednak po chwili Dancer upadł nieprzytomny na ziemie Alex: Co ty mu zrobiłeś potworze? Kejrax: Potworze? Ja mogę ci zrobić coś naprawdę okrutnego Kayden: Kejrax, opanuj się daliśmy Rexowi słowo, tylko usuń im pamięc Kejrax: Masz szczęście Alex: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - po chwili Alex też upadła nieprzytomna na ziemię Kayden: Kejrax wracaj Kejrax: A tak dobrze się bawiłem Kayden: Powiniśmy zniknąć, zanim się obudzą, przyjaciele na pewno ich znajdą Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Nev-Rex Kategoria:Seria Ciemny Sojusz